Dragon Ball: Tale of the Monkey Boy
by darksaiyangoku
Summary: A reboot of the Dragon Ball series. Characters will remain the same but certain key events will happen differently. After a chance encounter, Goku and Bulma decide to team up and go on a hunt for the greatest treasure on Earth; The Seven Dragon Balls. However, they're not the only ones on the hunt and will soon meet some endearing and dangerous enemies out for blood.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm sorry if I haven't wrote anything but I've been preoccupied with various things in my life for the past two years. Anyway, I've looked back at my old DBZ fanfiction and I decided that I wanted to start again, this time from the very beginning of Dragon Ball. This will be my take on the story while also trying to remain faithful to the spirit of Toriyama. I can't say that I'll update frequently but I want to try and work on it as often as I can. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews and constructive criticism is also appreciated.**

 **The Journey of a Monkey and a Scientist**

The sun shone brilliantly as a new a dawn crept over the nation of Momotaro. In the Paozu Mountains lived a young boy. He was unlike anyone in the world; having the strength of 100 men, the speed of a cheetah and the agility of the greatest athletes. If that wasn't enough, he also had a tail resembling that of a monkey. This day would be the day where his life changed forever and the start a legendary adventure would unfold. Down by the river, the spiky-haired boy tied some thin string at the end of a stick and used it as a fishing rod. Almost immediately, it began to tug.

"Whoa, a bite already?" he yelled excitedly. "This must be my lucky day!" Reaching for the stick, he began to pull with furious strength. Out from the water popped an enormous blue fish. Seeing his chance, the boy leaped up and kicked its face. The mighty beast fell with a loud thud as the young boy smiled triumphantly.

"This is gonna make a great breakfast." he said gleefully as he hauled it up the hill. A few miles away, a small car drove along the mountain road. The driver, a girl, presumably in her late teens with violet hair, glanced over a circular device on top of a satchel. The device resembled a small radar, with glowing dots on the green monitor.

 _Looks like it's close,_ she thought. _Soon I'll be one step closer to my perfect wish._ Looking back at the road, a small boy appeared out of nowhere. Panicking, the girl swerved violently but it was too late. The car struck him as he toppled over on the ground. Fearing for his life, the girl jumped out and rushed to his aid.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she screamed out in fright. "Are you okay?" The boy started stirring and opened his eyes. Suddenly, he threw a punch at the girl's head, knocking her to the side of the road. The impact felt like being hit with a sledgehammer. Coming to, she saw that the boy appeared to be undamaged by the impact of her car, without even so much as a bruise.

"Hey, hold up! I said I was sorry!" The boy didn't listen and instead took on a fighting stance.

"So you thought you could finish me off with that monster of yours?" he declared. "Well you're in for a big surprise!" Furious, he began charging towards her. Seeing no other option, the girl pulled out a pistol from the side of her waist and began to shoot. The bullets found their mark and knocked the boy to ground.

"Owww! What was that?"

The girl looked on in confusion. "But how?" she whimpered "You're supposed to be dead."

"So you thought you killed me again? I'm done playing around, witch!"

"Stop, I'm not a witch! I'm a human just like you!"

The boy suddenly stopped and stared. "Wait, you're a human?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Can't you tell just by looking?" The boy circled around her, making sure she was telling the truth.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Checking to see if you really are a human." he said. After what seemed like forever, the boy finally helped her to her feet. He then turned to her backside and decided to poke her rear. The girl jumped, her face and hair flaring up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she screamed.

"I just wanted to see if you had a tail." he muttered. The girl looked closer and could see that he did indeed have a monkey-like tail. _A tail?_ She thought. _That's weird. He definitely looks human but why does he have a tail? Is he some kind of Yokai?_

"Well, you definitely look normal but you're very small and skinny."

"That's because I'm a girl, silly." she chuckled.

"A girl? Oh, so that's what you are."

"Wait? You've never seen a girl before?"

"I've never seen another human besides my grandfather." he said. "But he always told me that if I ever met a girl, that I had to treat them nice."

"I see. Well, he definitely sounds like a wise man indeed." she giggled.

"Well he was. He died a long time ago."

"Oh." The girl said gloomily. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's alright. It was pretty lonely for the first time but I managed to be able to take care of myself."

"Anyway, I have to ask, what were you doing in the middle of the road?"

"Oh, I was carrying my fish back home." The boy answered, pointing to his catch. The girl was taken aback. _How could such a scrawny kid be able to haul massive fish_ she thought to herself.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about hurting you earlier. How about I invite inside and we can have some of this fish? Then afterwards, we can play together."

"Now wait just a minute, kid!" she exclaimed. "If you think you're going to seduce me then forget it!"

The boy tilted his head in confusion. "Seduce? What does that mean? I just wanted you to eat some food."

The girl blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, never mind." _He really is innocent,_ she thought.

"Anyway, my house is to the left. So are you coming or not?"

"You know what, why not?" she decided. "I was getting a little hungry anyway." So the two journeyed towards the boy's house. At that moment, the girl's device began beeping.

"Wait, that can't be." She muttered. "Does this little boy have a Dragon Ball in his house?"

"By the way, what was your name?" the boy asked.

"Oh, it's Bulma. Bulma Briefs." The boy started to get into a giggle fit.

"What's so funny?"

"Bulma's a funny name."

"Oh yeah, well what's your name then, tail-boy?"

"My name is Son Goku." He said. "But you can just call me Goku." After a good ten minute walk, the pair finally reached the house. Goku then placed the fish on a makeshift rotisserie headed into the forests for some firewood. Bulma noticed that the beeping grew even louder and, with curiosity getting the better of her, entered into the house. In the middle of the bed, she found a beautiful orange orb. On its surface were four red stars. There was no mistaking it; it truly was a Dragon Ball.

"I can't believe it!" she shouted with glee. "It really is a Dragon Ball!"

"Hey, give that back!" came an angry voice. Bulma turned around to see Goku holding a few stacks of wood.

"Goku, it's not what it looks like!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Because it looks like you're trying to steal my grandfather's treasure!"

"Look, don't you get it? Your grandfather has been keeping a Dragon Ball."

"Huh, a dragon's what?"

Bulma reached into her satchel and pull out two identical looking orange orbs. Just like Goku's, they too had red stars on the surface. However, one had three stars and the other had six stars. Goku gazed at them in awe.

"Wow!" he gasped. "Did you get these from grandfather too?"

"No, these are Dragon Balls. Just like the one you have."

"What are Dragon Balls exactly?" he asked. Bulma once again reached into her satchel and pulled out a scroll. She opened it up to reveal a beautiful painting of an emerald green dragon.

"According to legend," she began to read the scripture, "the Dragon Balls are seven magical orbs that, when united together, summon the dragon Shenron. He will then grant you the perfect wish but only one." Goku gazed at the painting in awe. He heard stories from his grandfather but he's never seen an actual dragon before.

"That does sound pretty impressive." he muttered.

"It does indeed."

"So, you're collecting them all so that you can have a wish, right?"

"That's the plan! So are you going to let me use your Dragon Ball then?"

Goku quickly grabbed the four-star ball. "No way!" he yelled. "Grandpa gave me this in order to remember him by. There's no way you're having this."

"But your grandfather said to be nice to girls."

"That doesn't mean I have to give you this."

Bulma sighed with impatience. "Okay then, how about I trade you for it?" Goku stared as she began pulling down the neck of her top to reveal a bit of her clevage. "If you let me have the Dragon Ball, I'll let you have a peek."

"Why do you have another butt on your chest?" he asked bluntly.

"IT'S NOT A BUTT! THEY'RE BREASTS, YOU MORON!" she yelled. Goku backed away into a corner. _Man, girls can be scary._ He thought.

"Well there has to be another way." she wondered. "Hey, how about you join me in the hunt?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Think about it, you'd get to see the entire world. The cities, the deserts and even the ocean."

"Wow, that does sound great." Goku raved. "I've always wanted to explore outside the forests. Sure, I'll go with you!"

Bulma jumped with glee. "Sweet!" she cheered. "Looks like we're partners then." After finishing their meal, the duo set off outside. Goku could hardly believe it, he was venturing outside his home.

"Hey Bulma," he asked. "The Dragon Balls could be anywhere in the world, right? How are we going to find them?" Bulma gave a cheeky smile and reached into her pocket, pulling out a watch-like device.

"I built this a while back to pick up the signals." she explained. "I call it 'Dragon Radar'. With it, it'll make finding the Dragon Balls much faster!" She later pulled out a box from her satchel. Inside were these strange miniature capsules. Taking one of them out, Bulma clicked the button on top and threw it to the ground. A puff of smoke appeared and a motorbike appeared right in front of them. Goku grabbed a staff that belonged to his grandfather and hoisted it at the vehicle.

"So you really are a witch!" he bellowed. "You can summon monsters."

"Goku, this isn't a monster, it's a motorbike." said Bulma. "These are capsules that my dad invented. They can be used to store anything."

"Oh, ok. So, was that other monster you were riding part of a capsule too." said Goku as he hopped onto the bike. Bulma groaned with frustration.

"This is gonna be a LONG journey." And so she revved the engine as the bike took off. This was the beginning of the great adventure as the duo set out to hunt for Earth's greatest treasure; The Dragon Balls.


End file.
